Confessions of A Broken Heart
by mizz92
Summary: Part of a sequel to Daddy's Little Girl. Involves the Potter Family. Enjoy. R&R.


Lily Potter sat at her window, waiting for the annual birthday letter from her father to arrive. Her mother only allowed him to contact twice a year, since they had split. On their birthdays and at Christmas time. It was something she loved about her birthday and Christmas, hearing from her father.

**I wait for the postman to bring me a letter**

Lily had sat up the whole night, waiting for the letter to arrive, but it was now sunrise and didn't arrive. She was heartbroken, thinking her father had forgotton her. She had been excited and happy but now, now she was depressed and sad.

**I wait for the good lord to make me feel better**

When her parents had split up, she had taken on the responsibility of keeping her brothers happy as well as making sure they didn't upset their mum. For two months, Lily had looked after everyone in the household and had done most of the housework.

**And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders**

Her Aunts and Uncles had all blamed her mum for her dad leaving and had taken to ignoring her for a while, now, they avoided coming over at all.

**Family in crisis that only grows older**

Lily always wondered why her dad had left and not her mum

**Why'd you have to go**

Her dad had told her it was because her mum didn't love him anymore

**Why'd you have to go**

Her mum had told her it was because he had betrayed her mum

**Why'd you have to go**

When she was younger, she always hoped that her daddy would come back and it would all return to normal. Her heart had broken when she realised it wasn't going to happen

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**I am broken a part of me's hoping**

A part of her soul had died when she realised that, causing her to cry for hours. It was the first time she had cried since her dad had left.

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**I am crying a part of me's dying**

She wrote how she felt in a diary her dad had sent her for Christmas. It was not like a normal diary, It was one where it would compel you to write what was in her heart.

**And these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart**

She had managed to find some of her dad's old shirts and a jumper. She kept them hidden from her mum and wore them to bed. It made her feel like her dad was giving her a hug before bed, like he used to.

**And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweaters**

She sometimes dreamed of what life would have been like if he had stayed, if her parents had never broken up. It always made her smile in the morning after one but then, she remembered it wasn't real.

**I dream of another you, one who would never, never leave me alone to pick up the pieces**

She used to have nightmares and her dad would hold her tight as comfort but after he had left, no one held her after one. She always felt better after he held onto her.

**Daddy to hold me, that's what I needed**

It was days when it rained that caused her more sadness as those were the days when her and her brothers would mess around with her dad. They were days of laughter and fun and she missed those dearly as her brothers and mum had lost most of their laughter that day.

**So why'd you have to go**

Her brothers didn't pull pranks as much as they did after he left. It was never the same as Lily missed the days of fun and pranks dearly.

**Why'd you have to go**

Lily didn't understand the real reason behind the break up but she did want to know

**Why'd you have to go**

It had been five years since she had seen him. He didn't put much about his new life into his letters, only that he missed her and was truly sorry for what she had witnessed the night he left. He always wanted to see his little princess grow up and yet, he didn't get that chance. All she wanted was to know her dad nowadays.

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**I don't know you but I still want to**

Lily had wondered if her dad loved her enough to return home. She had sometimes thought he didn't love her when he didn't return home. Even though he wrote it on a card, she wanted to know if he still loved her.

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**

As the sky started to turn blue from the morning pinks and purples, She pulled her special diary to her and opened it to a blank page. Grabbing a quill, she stated to write her heartful confession about how she felt about not getting another letter from her dad.

**Cause these are, these are the confessions of a broken heart**

**Of a broken heart**

_Has he finally forgotton me? or don't I mean anything to him? I will always love him for giving me life and for making the first nine years of my life so fun._

**I love you**

_Does he remember the day when he caught a cold and had to stay home? Mum had to work and James and Albus were at school, so it was just us two. I played nurse and helped make him feel better. He asked me to draw a picture for him and I did. It was a picture of the two of us, outside the house and at the bottom, I wrote in my messy handwriting, I love you._

**I love you**

_I remember that when he would tuck into bed at night, he would read a story to me or make one up. After the story, I would feel sleepy but I always asked him to tell another. He would smile at me, bend over and give me a hug that would promise another story tomorrow night. After a hug, he would kiss my forehead before heading to the door. As he would walk out the door, he would turn back to me with a smile and say "Goodnight my little princess"_

**I love you**

In her heart, she could still tell that she still loved her dad, no matter what had happened, for he was not only the man that helped give her her life, but also her dad. Someone had once told her any man can be a father, but it takes a real man to be a dad.

**I...I love you**

She flipped through the pages to an entry she had made on her fifthteenth birthday. _As I blew out the candles on my birthday cake, I make the same wish I have made many times before. The words are chanted through my head each time. 'I wish my dad was here to give me a hug' It's all I wish for on my birthday, not world peace or being really rich and famous but a hug from my dad_

**Daughter to father**

**Daughter to father**

**I don't know you but I still want to**

_Many other children live with only one parent and I believe that many wish to have both. Some children wonder if the parent that left truly loved them._

**Daughter to father **

**Daughter to father**

**Tell me the truth, did you ever love me**

_I have to believe with all my soul and all my heart that dad never wanted to leave but he did so to keep mum happy and I have to believe in him..._

**Did you ever love me**

_... and that he truly did love me. _Lily smiled in happiness as she remembered. It was always fun to get lost lost inside memories and so, she read more of her own heartful confessions because, that's what they were.

**These are the confessions of a broken heart**

**Ohh yeah**

Her reading interupted when her dad's owl flew into her bedroom through the window. She had been told how he used to have a beautiful white, snowy owl called Hedwig, but the faithful owl had died. Now he had a midnight black one named Narcissus, as it would always be preening itself. In it's beak was a letter and she opened it with excitement. Inside the letter, she found the comforting script of her dad's.

**And I wait for the post man to bring me a letter.**

_Outside_.

Outside was all the letter said. Quickly racing out of her room, she ran down the stairs and out the front door, her heart pounding with excitement. She ran onto the porch before running into her dad's arms once again. He held her tight, just as she remembered it. It meant warmth, safety and most of all, it meant love. Tears fell freely from her eyes and onto his clothes as she held him close to her. She had always hoped he would return and she had finally, after many years hoping, recieved her greatest desire, being back in her daddy's arms. She didn't feel like sixteen, she felt like a small nine year old girl again.

--

**Song - Confessions of a Broken Heart.**

**Artist - Lindsey Lohan.**

**Bold - Song.**

_Italics - Writing._

Normal - Story.

**A/N: **The song and characters don't belong to me, only the plot. This is kind of like a sequel Daddy's Little Girl but this only involved the Potter Family.

**Why I Did This: **I chose this song and based this story on basically my real life except I'm not really close to my dad. Many other things in this story were asked by me to my own heart and soul. This story also has a bit of reverse on my life in the fact that it was my dad's fault for my parents marriage breakdown and we left him. My parents also split up when I was 9.

Thank You, Mizz92.


End file.
